gashbellfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jiko and Kyle Roberts
Jiko and Kyle Roberts are the first ally team of Nat and Dante in Mamodo Battles!, a fanfiction written by gabredi. Spoiler warning! This article contains plot details and/or ending details about a fanfiction. It is strongly recommended to read the fanfiction in question before reading this article. Jiko Description Jiko is the first friend and ally Dante makes in the Mamodo Battle. She is also his best friend and vice versa, and she may have feelings for him. Appearance Jiko has long silvery hair that reaches just above her waist and yellow eyes. She wears an old grey long-sleeved shirt, faded and ripped old denim jeans, and ratty old sneakers. Personality Jiko is a shy, gentle girl, who is usually rather quiet but opens up quickly to friends. She cares very much for her friends, to the point that she cannot fight them even if they are attacking her. She absolutely hates fighting and would rather avoid battles, not because she's scared of them, but because she hates hurting others. However, when she does have to fight, she doesn't try to flee from the battle, and is actually quite a good battler. She is overly humble, and even has a slight inferiority complex (ie she believes that she's weak), but that doesn't stop her from helping her friends. She would do anything to help her friends, even if she has to fight. She is very kind, willing to help almost anyone, and forgives extremely easily. Her goal in the Battle is to help her friends. Jiko is not power-sensitive; she can't sense the power of other mamodo, and cannot easily tell the difference between a mamodo and a normal human. Kyle Roberts Description Kyle Roberts is a student at Nat's school, in the grade above his, as well as the lead singer of the rock band Dysfunktional. He is the 16-year-old human partner of Jiko, and the owner of the Metal Grey Book. Appearance Kyle has black hair with white tips, which is parted in the front so a bit of his forehead is visible, as well as brown eyes. He is above average height and has a lean but muscular build, just a bit more muscular than Nat. His school uniform is the same as Nat's, minus the grey sweater, because he's a student at Nat's school. When not in school, he wears nice designer clothes, usually without logos if he can help it. Occasionally he wears a headband as well. Personality Kyle is a laid back, friendly guy who's a bit of a clown. He's kind and good-natured, but is at times rather immature. He can also be a bit lazy at times, especially pertaining to schoolwork, which he gets Jiko to help him with (read: do for him). He's generally very optimistic, and is loyal to his friends. Although he's a Japanese music sensation, he's very down-to-earth, and doesn't let his fame and hard-earned money get to his head. Kyle doesn't have any particular strategy in mind when battling, and usually stumbles upon enemy weaknesses by pure luck. Kyle has a large amount of heart power. Kyle and Jiko as a team The two seem to be very close; Kyle is like Jiko's big brother, and sees her as the little sister he never had. He usually gives in rather easily to her requests and avoid doing anything to displease or upset her, and he seems to know her quite well. In battle, Kyle and Jiko tend to not follow any particular plan or strategy; rather, they fight with all their strength, and attack wherever there's an opening or weakness. This fighting style usually works because of Jiko's magic strength. They usually fight at close range, but may pull back if one thinks the other may be in significant danger. Spells *'Garon': A large rectangular spiked metal flail shoots out of Jiko's hand with great force. Very painful to anyone on the receiving end. First used in Level 12. (Attack) *'Ganzu Garon': Jiko fires a barrage of spiked metal spheres from her hands at submachine speed. First seen in Level 13, against Sid and Logan. (Attack) *'Ei Garon': Jiko fires a chain with a spiked metal sphere on the end out of her hand. The sphere is about the same size as a cannonball. She can wield it like a chain mace or shoot it either straight at the target or into the ground to attack from below and bypass shields. First seen in Level 13, against Sid and Logan (Attack) *'Unnamed Fourth Spell:' Jiko and Kyle also have a Gigano-class spell, though this is yet to be revealed. It can be assumed that it is quite powerful even for a Gigano-class spell, as Jiko vehemently refuses to use it even when faced with possible defeat. Category:Characters Category:Mamono